ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Heck House
Heck House Jeffers Marston (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 03:24-03:27). Time Life Entertainment. Jeffers says: "No, I speak to you of Heck House." is the Mount Everest of haunted houses, the most frightening one in the world - built by Jonas Heck. Over a period of 50 years, no paranormal investigator could stay the night at Heck House and live to tell about it. Jeffers Marston (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 03:47-03:51). Time Life Entertainment. Jeffers says: "It's the Mount Everest of haunted houses." Jeffers Marston (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 03:55-03:57). Time Life Entertainment. Jeffers says: "Named after the man who built it, Jonas Heck." Jeffers Marston (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 03:58-04:04). Time Life Entertainment. Jeffers says: "In 50 years, not one person has stayed overnight in that house and survived." History Jonas Heck wanted to build the most haunted house in the world. Heck traveled the world and studied magic. He returned home and built Heck House, filled the library with 2,436 books (including Poe, Jackson, Matheson, Howard, Machen, Le Fanu, Lovecraft, and Bloch), and cast a spell that brought all the stories to life and prevented them from leaving. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 11:35-11:38). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "2,436." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 17:29-17:46). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "According to Joshua Heck's diary, he wanted to build the most haunted house in the world. He studied magic and spells around the world then came back home to build this house. Then he filled the library with books of ghost stories and cast the one spell he learned. A spell to make all these ghost stories come to life." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 15:31-15:35). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Poe. Jackson. Matheson. Howard. Machen. La Fanu. Lovecraft. Bloch." Over the decades, only a dozen people have lived at Heck House. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 11:46-11:48). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Only a dozen people have lived here." The rest were paranormal investigators who were either killed or driven insane. A Paranormal Studies professor managed to stay half the night but was reduced to a drooling mess. He turned out to be one of Ray Stantz' former professors. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:12-04:20). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "The only man to spend half the night there was one of my professors of paranormal studies at Columbia University. He was a brilliant man." Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:24-04:25). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Drool a lot." After the passing of E. Henry Merriweather, a former adventurer, Jeffers Marston executed his will and issued a challenge to the Ghostbusters. Jeffers Marston (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 05:01-05:09). Time Life Entertainment. Jeffers says: "I represent E. Henry Merriweather, a very wealthy man. He, like yourselves, was something of an adventurer in the supernatural." Jeffers Marston (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 05:11-05:14). Time Life Entertainment. Jeffers says: "Mr. Merriweather is lately deceased." If they could stay at Heck House from dusk to dawn without their Proton Packs, they would each receive $1 million. Jeffers Marston (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:40-04:42). Time Life Entertainment. Jeffers says: "One---million---dollars." Jeffers Marston (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:42-04:47). Time Life Entertainment. Jeffers says: "To anyone who can spend the night there. Dusk to dawn." Jeffers Marston (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:52-04:58). Time Life Entertainment. Jeffers says: "A million dollars each. Just one catch, you can't bring your Proton Packs with you." Jeffers Marston (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 05:16-05:28). Time Life Entertainment. Jeffers says: "He left this money to you in his will provided you could clean up Heck House to prove you have the courage to face something scary without those Proton Packs of yours." They accepted and managed to collapse the house onto itself like a black hole by using the house wiring to turn the structure into a giant Ghost Trap... five minutes before dawn. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 18:04-18:09). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "But you'll note the ghosts never leave here. So all we have to do is use the house wiring to turn the whole place into one big Ghost Trap." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 19:29-19:32). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "We'll just have to hope the energy weakened the house enough for us to break out." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 20:29-20:35). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The ectoplasmic energy filling every piece of wood in the place is being sucked inward. The house is collapsing in on itself like a black hole." Peter Venkman salvaged the Pyrrhic victory by taking Heck House and turning it into a paper weight, with all its 2,436 ghosts still trapped inside. Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 21:50-21:52). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "So I had it made into a paperweight." Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Haunting of Heck House" References Gallery Collages HeckHouseinTheHauntingofHeckHouseepisodeCollage.png HeckHouseinTheHauntingofHeckHouseepisodeCollage2.png HeckHouseinTheHauntingofHeckHouseepisodeCollage3.png GhostsofHeckHouseinTheHauntingofHeckHouseepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon HeckHouse03.jpg HeckHouse08.jpg HeckHouse09.jpg HeckHouse13.jpg|Foyer TheHauntingOfHeckHouse25.jpg|Foyer HeckHouse10.jpg|Stairs from foyer 2436GhostsOfHeckHouse25.jpg|Stairs from foyer HeckHouse15.jpg|Dining room HeckHouse16.jpg|Laundry room TheHauntingOfHeckHouse27.jpg|Laundry room TheHauntingOfHeckHouse19.jpg|Study HeckHouse14.jpg|Guest room hallway HeckHouse04.jpg|Guest room HeckHouse05.jpg|Guest room HeckHouse06.jpg|Guest room HeckHouse07.jpg HeckHouse17.jpg|Close up of collapse HeckHouse11.jpg HeckHouse12.jpg HeckHouse01.jpg Non Canon HeckHouseInStoryboard01.jpg|As seen in storyboard HeckHouseInStoryboard02.jpg|As seen in storyboard HeckHouseInStoryboard03.jpg|As seen in storyboard HeckHouseInStoryboard04.jpg|As seen in storyboard HeckHouseInStoryboard05.jpg|As seen in storyboard HeckHouseInStoryboard06.jpg|As seen in storyboard HeckHouseInStoryboard07.jpg|As seen in storyboard HeckHouseInStoryboard08.jpg|As seen in storyboard Category: Locations Category:RGB Locations